Good Enemies Better Lovers
by TripleHFan
Summary: They both grew up different; she had a massive house, family that love her and went to private school. Whereas he ran away from home at a young age and had nothing growing up, that was until he got adopted. That's when their lives started to parallel, she was the heiress to a huge wrestling company and he was the heir to the rival wrestling company. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

_Fifteen Years ago._

Stephanie was sitting upstairs in her bedroom looking out of the window watching as her mom got in the car and drove off. She might've been young but she knew exactly what was going on. Her father cheated on her mother and they were in the process of getting a divorce, but what her parents didn't know was that it was going effect Stephanie and her brother Shane. When Stephanie saw that her mom's car and completely disappeared she ran downstairs and looked at her father.

"When mommy coming back?"

"Never sweetie, she's never coming back" Vince said looking down at his daughter and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'll make her come back then" Stephanie said running towards the still open door and ran in the direction that her mom was driving in. She could hear her father shouting for her to come back but Stephanie wasn't going to go back home until her parents had sorted out their problems and were back together.

Stephanie must've been running for miles before she started to get tired. She looked around the neighbourhood and she never saw anything that she recognised, it was 11 in the evening and in the middle of winter. Stephanie only had on her pyjamas, really thick socks and a coat.

Stephanie went and sat down on the grass under and tree and wrapped her coat around her more to keep herself warm. She then heard twigs breaking behind her and looked around and saw no one until they placed their hand on her shoulder, Stephanie turned and faced the person and screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you" the little boy said, he sat down next to Stephanie and looked at her, "so what's your name?"

"Stephanie" Stephanie whispered, when she realised that it was only a kid. She looked at him and could see that he was probably only nine or ten. He had long blond hair that went down to his shoulders; he was wearing jeans and a long shirt. After looking at who was talking to her she looked back down at the ground.

"That's a pretty name, where's your parents?" The little boy asked looking at Stephanie

"My mommy left and my daddy is at home"

"Why did your mom leave?" The little boy asked again, he knew that he was probably being annoying but he wanted to know things about her.

"My daddy was cheating on her and she left" Stephanie said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" The little boy said sadly

"Where are your parents?" Stephanie asked looking up from the ground to look at the boy.

"I don't have any, I ran away when I was six" The little boy said turning his attention to his hands as he started to play with his fingers.

"How old are you now?" Stephanie asked

"Ten, how old are you?"

"Seven" Stephanie said holding up seven fingers

"Did you just run away from home?"

"Yes, I'm mad at my daddy. He shouldn't have cheated on my mommy" Stephanie said angrily.

"Can I tell you something?" The little boy asked, Stephanie nodded so the boy continued, "you can be mad at him for as long as you want, you don't even have to forgive him for what he did but just know that he won't be mad at you."

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asked confused about what the little boy was talking about.

"Go home, I know your parents might be getting divorced but as long as they love you then it doesn't matter where each of them live whether it's together in the same house or in two different houses"

"B-but I don't know where I am" Stephanie said crying.

"Hey hey, don't cry please. I know around here quite well just tell me where you live and I'll take you there" The little boy said wiping the tears away from Stephanie's cheeks

"I ran from that way" Stephanie said pointing in the direction she came from.

"Okay, let's stand up and we can't start walking in that direction." The little boy stood up and helped Stephanie stand up then they started to walk in the direction Stephanie said she came from. A little down the road the little boy saw that Stephanie was started to get cold and could see why, she wasn't wearing any shoes so he stopped, "Stephanie are your feet cold?"

"Just a little bit" Stephanie said shivering.

"Get on my back and I'll walk" The boy got down on one knee and helped Stephanie get on his back, "you just tell me where to go"

"Okay, thank you" Stephanie said wrapping her feet around the boy's waist.

"You're welcome." They keep walking for another hour before Stephanie started to recognise the street as the one she lived on.

"I live on this street, my house is at the end of the road" Stephanie said happily.

"Okay" the boy nodded and started to walk quicker so that he could get Stephanie home. When they got to the house the boy looked around in awe he couldn't believe that someone would run away from a house like this. He carefully set Stephanie down on the floor and lifted his hand to push the doorbell. Almost in a flash two adults had opened the door and stood in front of the boy. The little boy looked up at the two adults and figured that they must've been Stephanie's parents.

"I found your daughter" the boy said signalling next to him where Stephanie was but wasn't there anymore, he looked behind him and saw Stephanie hiding behind his back scared how her parents would react.

"Stephanie I told you they won't be mad, they be happy that you're okay" the boy whispered to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and moved out from hiding behind the boy and stood next to him.

"Stephanie!" Vince said happily picking up his daughter, "are you okay?" Stephanie nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck

"Thank you, thank you so much for bringing her back" Linda said looking at the boy.

"It's okay, I know what it's like to live without parents and Stephanie shouldn't go through that"

"Do you have anywhere to stay or food? I would more than happy to make you something to eat or let you stay here for the night" Vince said

"No it's fine, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Stephanie, please don't run off again" the boy ran off leaving the family alone. When the boy ran off Linda shut the door and turned to looked at Stephanie.

"Are you sure you are okay Stephanie?" Linda asked still a bit worried.

"Yes I'm fine" Stephanie mumbled into her dad's neck

"Come on let's get you into bed" Vince said rubbing Stephanie's back and walked upstairs to her room and put her in bed, "please don't run away again, you scared us so much"

"I'm sorry, I was upset"

"I know sweetie but please talk to your father or I and we can sort it out together as a family" Linda said sitting next to Stephanie on her bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Night sweetie" Vince said kissing the top of Stephanie's head.

"Night daddy, night mommy" Stephanie said, she then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A few days later Stephanie was at the park with her brother and father when she saw the boy that brought her back home sitting on a bench eating a sandwich. She ran over to him and sat down next to him; the boy looked at Stephanie and smiled.

"Hi Stephanie, you didn't run away again did you?" The little boy asked putting the rest of his sandwich in his bag.

"No, I'm here with my brother and daddy. I wanted to say thank you for taking me home the other day"

"Hey it's alright, I wish there was someone to take me home when I was your age"

"You miss your family, right?" Stephanie asked the little boy, he nodded.

"Every day but as the days go by I just forget I have a family and become my own person"

"Oh, do you want to come and play with me and my brother?" Stephanie asked pointing over where Stephanie's brother and father was.

"No it's okay, I have to get going now" the boy stood up and threw his rubbish in the bin and looked at Stephanie, "do you know where your dad is?"

"Yes. Thank you again . . ." Stephanie was going to say his name but remembered that she didn't know it, "you never told me your name last time"

"It's Hunter, Hunter Helmsley"

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for everything again Hunter" Stephanie got off the bench and hugged Hunter before running over to her brother and started to play with him.

"It was nice meeting you too Stephanie" Hunter said to himself and then turned around and walked out of the park hoping that if he saw Stephanie again, she wouldn't be running away from home. However, what neither of them knew was that the next time they met wasn't going to be in the best circumstances.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Should I continue? Write a review if you want it to continue.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

Hunter was walking around the TNA head office trying to sort out the idea that he had with his mom but she told him that unless he could find wrestlers to go with him then he couldn't do it. He needed to make sure that everything went right, he had the plan, the idea and the perfect moment for it to happen but his mom had to rain on his parade by being overprotective and says that he needs people to go with him. Hunter had five extra tickets to go but he was in the TNA offices so there weren't any wrestlers around at the moment. He went and sat in the lunch room looking over all of the wrestlers that have even worked for TNA to see what ones would be best to go with him when Matt Hardy walked up to him.

"Hunter can we talk to you?" Matt asked going over to Hunter.

"Matt I'm kinda busy here, I need to find some wrestlers that want to go to WWE with me" Hunter said still looking down the wrestler lists.

"That's what we want to talk to you about" Matt said gesturing to him and four other wrestlers, "we heard what you were doing and we want to come with you"

Hunter looked at the wrestlers and saw a similarity between them all; each of them were former wrestlers to WWE, "all of you want to come with me to invade WWE?"

"Hunter, we've been waiting for a moment like this and show those low lives that they can't just drop us" Devon said

"Let's see, we got both Hardy's, Angle, Bully Ray and Devon" Hunter said looking at who was in front of him, "do you know what I think of you guys together?"

They all shrugged not sure what Hunter was about to say, "WWE will not see this coming and won't be able to stop us"

"Do you think your mom will let us go?"

"She said that the only way that I'm going is if I can find wrestlers that want to go as well. But you guys let me deal with her, just go into my office and wait until I come back" They all nodded and went to Hunter's office while Hunter went to find his mom.

Hunter ran around the office asking everyone if they knew where his mom was. When no one could tell him a straight ask he went to her office.

"Jane tell me my mom is in there" Hunter asked his mom's secretary

"She is but she doesn't want to be disturbed"

"Jane call into my mom and tell her that her only son is waiting outside for her and needs to talk because it's important"

"I'll get right to it, Hunter"

"Thank you Jane" Hunter said sitting down in front of Jane's desk while she called his mom.

"Hunter, she said that you can go in but you need to stop using that only child sentence"

"She knows I won't," Hunter laughed standing up to go and walk into his mom's office.

"Hunter, stop using that damn sentence I can't stand it. True you are my only child and I don't regret adopting you when you was eleven but it's been fifteen years stop it" Hunter's mom, Dixie Carter said.

"And I couldn't thank you enough for taking me into your home, but we both know that I'm not going to stop using that sentence" Hunter said closing the door as he walked into the office.

"I know, so what can I do for you?" Dixie sighed.

"I need those tickets for Raw, the show is tonight" Hunter said sitting down in front of his mom's desk.

"Hunter we talked about this, you need five other wrestlers to go with you. I only got six tickets and if you can't find any wrestlers to go with you then you are not going"

"Trust me mom, I know what I'm doing, I'm going to bring the former WWE wrestlers with me. They came up to me and said that it's what they want to do, I never told them it's what they had to do they chose to do it themselves. Please trust me I can do this" Hunter begged.

"Hunter, I will let you do this" Hunter cheered but stopped because Dixie put her hand up, "but you have to make sure that you don't get a lawsuit and my wrestlers come back here without injuries"

"I promise. They will return in one piece" Hunter said drawing a cross over his heart.

"Okay, I'm letting you go. I'm giving you six tickets for five wrestlers and you" Dixie went into her draw and pulled out the tickets to WWE's Monday Night Raw show, "who's going with you?"

"Hardy brothers, Kurt, Bully Ray and Devon. Is that good enough?" Hunter asked taking the tickets out of Dixie's hand.

"That's perfect, they all got dropped from WWE and will be looking for revenge. Have fun Hunter" Dixie got up and went round the desk and hugged Hunter.

"Thanks mom, you should watch it will be a fun night" Hunter walked out of the office and went down to his office where all the wrestlers that he was taking was waiting for him.

"What did she say Hunter?" Jeff asked

"We're going to Raw" Hunter smiled showing them the tickets

"Yes! I knew you could do it, so what's the plan when we get there?" Bully asked watching as Hunter went and sat behind his desk.

"I was thinking we interrupt the main event match between Dolph Ziggler and Seth Rollins" Hunter showing them WWE's website and the announcement about the match.

"Great thinking, so when are we leaving?"

"After I finish work, so you guys can go home and we will meet here at 5:30" Hunter said turning his computer to face him.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few hours." Kurt said getting up and walking towards the door with everyone else

"See you later" Hunter said getting back to his work.

After Hunter finished work he went home and got dressed into jeans and a TNA T-shirt before sending a text to the wrestlers that were coming with him so that they could meet at the TNA head offices.

It was 8:30 and they were sitting in the crowd looking around, Hunter looked down at the program and could see that Vince and Stephanie McMahon was meant to be making an announcement tonight so he knew that they would be watching his invasion.

"Hunter now that we are here what are we going to do?" Kurt asked

"We are just sending a message, I want all of you to use your finishers on Rollins and Ziggler and then we will leave, we aren't going to say a word to them just attack their stars."

"Okay we can do that, right guys?" Matt asked the guys, they all nodded and watched as the dark match started.

Just under four hours later it was coming to the end of the show and it was time for he main event match between Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler. Hunter looked at the wrestlers and nodded to signal for them to go and started making their way down to ringside.

"This is it guys, no looking back now" Hunter said as they made their way to ringside they reached the barricade and jumped over it. That was the moment that professional wrestling was going to be changed for the better of it.


	3. Chapter 3

They jumped the barricade and surrounded the ring, Hunter was looking into the ring and smiled when the wrestling stopped and Seth and Dolph went back to back for protection. Hunter stood there looking at the two in the ring for a bit because he was listening to JBL, Michael and Jerry talk.

"What's going on? That's Hunter Helmsley the son of Dixie Carter and some of the wrestlers from TNA" Michael said. Hunter smiled because he got the reaction he was looking for, he looked at the TNA wrestlers and signalled them to go into the ring.

In a blink of an eye they were all in the ring raising havoc and started to attack Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler.

"Kurt Olympic slam, then Jeff swanton bomb afterwards" Hunter ordered when he delivered a hard right hand to Seth Rollins. Kurt nodded and went over and picked up Seth and did the Olympic slam and then moved him so that Jeff could do the swanton bomb.

"Do you see this Michael? They are destroying Rollins and Ziggler" JBL said

"I wonder why they are here" Michael questioned. Back in the ring Hunter stood over Seth and Dolph before looking at Bully and Devon.

"3D their asses" Hunter yelled pointing at Rollins and Ziggler

"Gladly" Bully said, he then turned to Devon, "Devon get the tables!"

Devon nodded and rushed out of the ring and went and got the tables and with the help of the Hunter he set up both tables. Devon then picked up Dolph and sent him into the ropes before lifting him up into the air and sent him flying into through the table when Bully did a cutter. They then repeated it again with Rollins, everyone looked around the ring and smiled seeing what they had done.

"Let's go, they should have gotten the message." Hunter said and they all got out of the ring and walked out of the building through the crowd.

The next day Hunter was in his office doing work when his mom stormed into his office. Hunter kept doing his work because he knew that if he stopped to talk to his mom he would never be able to get back to it.

"Hunter look at me" Dixie said angrily

"Yes mom?" Hunter asked looking up at his mom

"Why the hell is Stephanie McMahon calling the offices and sending a numerous amount of emails to me?"

"I told you to watch, mom. It was what I did on Raw" Hunter said he then went on his computer and got up the attack that happened he then turned the computer around so that his mom could see, "watch this and then you will know why"

Hunter smiled when he could hear that there wasn't any sound from the announcers. Maybe Vince wasn't as stupid as he was putting himself out to be. When the video finished Dixie looked at Hunter, he tried to get a read on his mom but he couldn't see what she was thinking.

"You are lucky, that's all I got to say. You're lucky" Dixie said standing up and walked out of Hunter's office. Hunter smiled because he knew that Dixie wasn't angry at the stunt he pulled and it made it better because he never said anything on the show about why he did what he did to the wrestlers.

While Hunter was talking with his mom at the TNA offices in New York, Stephanie was at the WWE head office in Connecticut walking with her father talking about what happened on Raw.

"What are we going to do about them, Vince?" Stephanie asked, she always called her dad by his first name.

"Nothing, that's what Hunter wants us to do. We are going to ignore them like we have for the past decade and pretend that they don't exist"

"Vince they just did something that has never been thought of, they came into our building and attacked Rollins and Ziggler and all you want us to do is ignore them?"

"Exactly, they made the first move and want us to retaliate but that won't happen because we're not going to." Vince said walking into his office.

"Fine! You sit back and watch as TNA go and become the biggest thing in wrestling after that little stunt they just pulled"

"Stephanie trust me when I say this, you don't want to mess with Hunter. He knows our family too well and will take us down if we go to him"

Stephanie groaned and stormed out of her father's office and walked to her office and sat down. She couldn't believe that Hunter was doing this, he was actually getting to her dad and might actually have a chance to take WWE down. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off and she saw that she got an email from Hunter which gave her a number and told her to call it. Stephanie looked at the number and dialled it and waited for Hunter to answer.

"Stephanie McMahon, nice of you to call" Hunter said

"Explain yourself Carter" Stephanie said not wanting to deal with Hunter's crap

"Come on, you should know my last name is Helmsley"

"I don't give a fuck, explain yourself"

"Oh yeah, last night. That was amazing right? No one saw it coming. How are your wrestlers anyways?"

"Just fine, tell me why you did it" Stephanie demanded

"Feisty one you are, but I will tell you. I'm just finishing the war that my mother and your father are going to have soon and I'm doing it before it has started. I'm just making sure that there will be a TNA in the future and there isn't a WWE"

"Are you forgetting about the other wrestling companies that tried to come after WWE in the past?"

"You're talking about WCW and ECW. Well the difference between my company and those company is that I went up to your front door and I knocked it down and I'm not doing it alone, I brought an army. I am doing something that those companies couldn't do, I'm going to destroy you inside out and it's starting with your wrestlers. Later Stephanie" Hunter hung up the phone leaving a furious Stephanie on the other line.

"That motherfucker, I can't believe he just did that" Stephanie said to herself slamming the phone down on her desk, "he will regret messing with a McMahon"

A few days later Stephanie was watching the TNA invasion over and over again. For some reason she couldn't believe that TNA had the guts to do that, WWE and TNA have never had a problem. Their shows were on at different times and different days and yet they came over to WWE and did that. The more that Stephanie thought about it the more she couldn't believe it, there must've been something that made Dixie send her son down to the arena and do that. Stephanie thoughts were interrupted when here phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Steph are you okay? I just heard what happened" Shane said

"I'm fine but I don't know why they did it, this would be so much easier if you still worked here. The more that I watch the video the more I find troubles to why they did it, we have never had problems in the past so why now?"

"Didn't you hear Dixie promoted Hunter to Vice President of TNA and he can make high decision about what they do just as much as Dixie can"

"So it wasn't Dixie that wanted to come onto WWE, it was her fucking son" Stephanie said angrily remembering the conversation she had with him.

"By that I'm guessing that you have talked to him?" Shane asked

"Only a little bit, he was mainly talking and said that he's going to destroy us inside out."

"He might be able to do it, he knows so much about our family that he can take us down so easily"

"Well tell me things about him and I can level the playing fields"

"He's adopted . . . that's it, that's what everyone knows about him. Steph the only way that you will find out things about him is if you are his mom or . . ." Shane trailed of not sure if Stephanie would like what he was about to say.

"Or what Shane?" Stephanie asked frustrated

"Or you're his girlfriend. In the time that he has been in TNA he has had one girlfriend but because they ended on good terms she has never opened her mouth about who Hunter really is"

"That son of a bitch, no one is that much of a saint. Something must've slipped and she told someone something about him"

"Nope nothing, apparently he is a great boyfriend according to the interview his ex girlfriend gave."

"That fucking asshole" Stephanie mumbled, "what the fuck am I meant to do? Dad doesn't want to do anything because Hunter has gotten into his head"

"Steph you're a McMahon use it, if he comes to us you go to him. Don't be the first McMahon to give up when times gets too tough, go over to that son of a bitch and tell him that the war has just begun and that WWE is in it to win it"

"Thanks Shane, I needed to hear that" Stephanie hung up after saying her goodbyes and thought about what Shane just said, so she was going to go straight to him. Stephanie stood up from behind her desk made her way to her car and started to drive to the TNA building in New York to have it out with Hunter. If it was a war that TNA wanted then it was a war that they were going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie was driving for a few hours to get to New York were the TNA buildings were by the time that she got into New York it was getting late and Hunter was most likely not going to be at work, luckily for her Shane texted her Hunter's address as he knew that she was going to go and talk to him. She pulled up in front of an apartment block and she looked around, it was wondering if she was in the correct place because the apartments didn't look like someone that had millions would be living in. She walked into the building and got into the elevator and went straight to the top and walked to Hunter's apartment, she started to bang on the door and wasn't going to stop until he opened the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hunter asked opening the door. He then looked at Stephanie and closed the door again but that never stopped Stephanie from banging on the door again, Hunter opened the door again and groaned, "If I let you in will you stop banging on my door?"

"Yes" Stephanie said keeping as calm as she could because she needed to talk to Hunter.

"Okay then, come in" Hunter stepped aside and let Stephanie into his apartment. When Stephanie walked in she was completely shocked, the apartment was huge. It had long glass windows and she could see out into the city and had a beautiful fire place, by the looks of it, it was about a three bedroom apartment. This apartment wasn't what she expected when she parked outside of the building, "What do you want McMahon?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Stephanie asked turning to look at Hunter

"You came all the way from Stamford to ask me that? You couldn't have just called me?" Hunter asked looking at Stephanie like she was crazy

"You know what I'm talking about, why did you come over to Raw and attack the wrestlers?" Stephanie asked

"Like I said the other day, I just wanted to make sure that my mom was ahead in the war that was coming soon"

"Hunter, there wasn't a war coming. Our shows were on different times and different days, there weren't any clashes between us"

"Really? Wasn't that the same case as WCW?" Hunter asked moving towards Stephanie, she was about to answer that but she knew that he had a point, the war only happened because WCW put the show on the same night at the same time, "And then ECW came into the picture and went to extremes that even WWE couldn't go to. Stephanie, wrestling companies are all the same and at some point in time they will clash and only one company will stand tall. What I am doing is creating the clash myself so that I know for a fact that I'm ahead in all of this"

"Haven't you always said that it's never your fight unless someone brings it to you?" Stephanie asked moving back away from Hunter, "this isn't your fight. It's between my dad and your mom"

"You're right, this isn't my fight, it's my mother's and your father's fight. Do you know what my mom told me before she promoted me to Vice President?" Hunter asked wondering if Stephanie could try and figure it out

"I don't know, take down WWE?"

"No, but close. She said that one day wrestling is going to be a figment of everyone's imagination and it's my job to make sure that there is something for people to remember and to tell their grandchildren about and for them to tell their children and so on and so on. I'm not trying to fight WWE, I'm trying to give people something to tell their grandchildren about and if taking WWE down is the way to do it, then so be it" Hunter said looking at Stephanie seriously, "I'm not the bad guy in this Stephanie, I'm just twisting some of the rules so that I can get what I want"

"You're a fucking bastard. You are risking the jobs of thousands of people just so that you can give people a good memory. There's something called the internet Hunter, there's no need to fuck around with my family's business, all that shows is that you are a self-centred son of a bitch"" Stephanie said walking pass Hunter to get to the door but he stopped her.

"You know, you don't have to be on the losing side of this war, Stephanie. You just say the word and I will make sure that you are over at TNA"

"There's a better chance of me dating you than going over and working for your company and I hate you more than anyone else in this world" Stephanie said as her voice started to fill with hate. She walked out of Hunter's apartment and stormed out of the building and got into her car. Hunter knew exactly what buttons to press with her and how to get under her skin and every time she saw him it just pissed her off knowing that it is so easy for him to play her. Stephanie looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was coming up to 9 o'clock, and not really wanting to drive back to Connecticut Stephanie decided to stay in her New York apartment so she started up her car and went to her apartment.

The next day Stephanie was woken up by her phone ringing constantly, she looked at it and saw that it was her father calling her, she answered it and rested it against her head before laying back down on her pillow.

"Hello?" Stephanie mumbled

"Stephanie, it's 10 o'clock in the morning, why aren't you at work yet?"

"I'm in New York" Stephanie said trying to keep her eyes open

"Why are you in New York?" Vince asked, he knew exactly why she was in New York but he needed to hear her say it.

"I went to talk to Hunter about the stunt he pulled on Raw" Stephanie mumbled as she started to fall asleep again

"Stephanie, I specifically told you not to do anything about it. Hunter will be able to use this against us now, what did you say to him?" Vince started shouting through the phone

"Nothing, he just told me that it wasn't his fight unless someone brought the situation to him. He just wants to make sure that wrestling has huge moments for people to remember" Stephanie said

"Well, you walked right into his trap Stephanie. You brought the situation to him and now it is his fight. This is why I told you not to talk to him, when are you going to start listening to me and do as I say?" Vince shouted into the phone

"Dad, I honestly don't give flying fuck. It is 10 in the morning, I was driving pretty much all of last night and I am way too tired for your fucking lecture, I just want to sleep so shut the fuck up." Stephanie said angrily into the phone as she got tired of hearing the same thing about Hunter and somehow the conversation always happens when Stephanie is half asleep

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I am your father and you will never talk to me like that again. Now come back to Stamford and I will deal with Hunter from here and you are back on creative writing"

"Are you demoting me?" Stephanie asked sitting up in her bed

"Obviously you can't deal with Hunter, and since you never listen to me about this. I have no other choice but to demote you"

"Dad, you can't demote me, you need me to deal with Hunter. You have know idea what Hunter is capable of." Stephanie said

"No I don't but I will soon. You have created this huge mess with TNA already by going to talk to Hunter and now I'm going to have to deal with it. This was never going to be his and your fight and it definitely is not going to be now, this is between me and Dixie"

"You are becoming delusional; I can't believe you actually think that"

"Dixie is the owner of TNA and I am the owner of WWE so it is between us and, no one else" Vince said hanging up. Stephanie looked at her phone and saw that he hung up on her. She was still angry that her own father demoted her so she threw her phone at her wall and watched as it broken.

Stephanie got out of her bed and started to get changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She picked up her phone off of the floor and saw that it was broken and probably wouldn't be able to be fixed. She looked at the time on her watch and saw that it was coming up to lunchtime, if her dad thinks that she needs to be demoted back down to creative writing then she doesn't have to take orders from her father about what she does concerning the company and other companies so she left her apartment and started to go to the TNA office so that she could talk to Hunter. When she got to the building she went into the elevator and pressed the button for Hunter's floors. Two minutes later Stephanie got off of the elevator and was standing front of Hunter's office door. Stephanie lifted her hand and knocked on his door waiting for him to invite her in.

"Come in" Hunter shouted, Stephanie walked into the office and saw Hunter has his hand up to signal for her to be quiet since he was one the phone,

"Great, we will before be there for our next pay per view in five weeks . . . Thank you bye" Hunter hung up the phone and then looked up and saw Stephanie standing there leaning against the door, "What do you want McMahon?" Hunter asked.

"Do you want to go and get lunch?" Stephanie asked


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

Shit, what the fuck am I doing? Just because I had a fight with my dad I can't come down to the TNA buildings and ask Hunter to go to lunch with me. I just stood there looking at Hunter trying to figure out what he was thinking because he kind of had an emotionless expression.

"Yeah sure, why not" Hunter said standing up from behind his desk and put on his suit jacket, "where do you want to go?"

"Really? You are just going to say yes?" I asked completely shocked, after everything that happened last night he said yes.

"I'm going to ask when we are eating. There's this cafe that just opened a few minutes from here, let's go" Hunter said walking pass me and we made our way out of the building together to go to the cafe, "we're going to walk there"

"Wait so after everything that happened last night you are getting lunch with me?"

"That's a good point but I think we both know the real question is why did you ask me to come and get lunch with you?" Hunter asked looking at me.

"We can talk when we are eating" I said ignoring the question because in my opinion I had no idea why was at the TNA offices in the first place and why I asked Hunter to get lunch with me.

"That's fine with me just as long as I know why we are getting lunch together" Hunter said before he stopped talking and we walked in silence to the restaurant. Five minutes later we reached the cafe and sat down in one of the booths, I didn't really want to explain everything to Hunter because if I was being honest I was still trying to figure everything out myself.

When we got to the cafe, we sat down at one of the booths in the corner and a waitress came over and handed us two menus. I took the menu and ignored Hunter while I was looking at the menu, as I was looking I could feel Hunter staring at me. I looked up and saw Hunter sitting there looking at me with his arm crossed.

"Are you going to explain to me why you down to my office?" Hunter asked resting his forearms arms on the table taking the menu out of my hand so I couldn't use them as a distraction.

"It's a long story that I'm still trying to figure out" I said still thinking everything over in my head.

"Well we got time, tell me what happened" Hunter said, it seemed like he actually cared my problem and it was a bit weird

"This morning my dad call me saying that I needed to be in work but since I'm in New York I can't be at work and I had to explain to him that I was here to talk to you. He had a massive go at me for going against his orders and because I was so tired I had a go at him and told him to fuck off then he demoted me back down to head of creative"

"You told your dad to fuck off" Hunter said laughing softly and shaking his head, "you know McMahon I never actually knew you had it in you to do that"

"Had what in me?" I asked leaning over the table and taking one of the menus out of Hunter's hand.

"Shout at someone. I mean last night you showed me that there was more than one side to the billion dollar princess but you hate me so that makes sense, but telling your own father to fuck off is too funny" Hunter said as he started laughing

"Shut up Hunter, it's not funny he was really mad at me. Now I have to go back to Stamford before he realises that I'm still here"

"It won't even take you that long to get back to Stamford from New York; I've driven to Stamford in less than an hour. If I was you I would leave in the evening so that by the time you get back you wouldn't have to deal with your dad until tomorrow morning" I nodded maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, I looked down at the menu in my hand and stopped talking. I wasn't used to Hunter be this kind to me, it was scary see this different side to Hunter.

After lunch we walked to the TNA offices so that I could get back to my apartment and Hunter could go back to work. We were a few feet away from the TNA when we stopped in front of my car. I turned to looked at Hunter and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me even if I am still mad at you" I said unlocking my car

"It's okay and you can be as mad as you like with me. I have to get back to work" Hunter said turning and was about to walk back into the offices and I probably would've never had to see him again but that's when my hand went out and grabbed onto Hunter's arm stopping him from leaving. He looked like he was about to ask me what I was doing but he never had the chance to speak because before he got the chance I kissed him. I kissed Hunter Helmsley; the son of my father's enemy. We weren't even kissing for that long before Hunter loosen my grip and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Two minutes later I pulled away from the kiss and started to panic. I opened my car door and got in before driving off, I could hear Hunter calling my name but I didn't . . . couldn't stop and listen I made such a huge mistake just by going to lunch with him and my dad would freak out just over that; fuck I forgot about my father.

"For fucks sake Stephanie why did you do it?" I asked myself trying to figure everything out. When I got back to my apartment I went straight to my bedroom and started to pack my things to go back to Stamford, but I wasn't going to leave yet because I didn't want to deal with my dad so I was going to leave quite late.

It was about seven in the evening when I got out of the shower and someone was knocking on my door. I went into my bedroom and put on a top and a pair of sweatpants before going to my door. When I opened it I was confused, Hunter was standing there.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" I asked looking at Hunter and saw that he had taken off his tie and suit jacket

"Can I come in?" I nodded and stood to the side to let Hunter into my apartment, we walked up the stairs to get to the living room where we both sat down on the couch. I looked at Hunter waiting for him to explain why he was at my apartment.

"Why are you here Hunter?"

"When you kissed me, that's all I was thinking about for the rest of the day" Hunter said looking down at his hands. I really was hoping that I was going to be back at Stamford before Hunter talked about that but it turns out that we were going to talk about it now, "I would've never let a kiss get in the way of my work but because it was you . . ."

He stopped talking! No one stops talking at that moment, he needed to tell me why it was different with me, "don't stop there Hunter. Why is it different with me?"

"I don't know, I mean you're really sexy and when you came to apartment angry at me just made you even sexier and then you kissed me and everything I was trying to push down came up"

"What are you talking about?"

"I really really want you" Hunter whispered as he move closer to me and kissed me. I know what I was about to do was the worst thing to do but I didn't care, I pulled away from Hunter and smiled before taking hold of his hand and walked to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Stephanie woke up to someone moving around in her bed, remembering what happened last night Stephanie just figured it was Hunter so she went back to sleep. A few minutes later Stephanie sat up in bed covering her chest frighten when she heard shouting. She looked next to her and saw that Hunter wasn't in bed with her, she got out of her bed and picked up her top and sweatpants before going into her living room and saw Hunter pacing back and forth on the phone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Hunter said before hanging up and turned around to see Stephanie leaning against the doorframe, "Did I wake you?"

"Yep, what's going on?" Stephanie asked walking towards Hunter

"Your father is here in the TNA buildings and is raising hell. My mother wants me to go in so that I can deal with him" Hunter said wrapping his arms around Stephanie waist as she rested her hands on his bare chest.

"That's not good, you should probably go"

"Alright, are you going back home or staying here?" Hunter asked rubbing small circles on Stephanie's back

"Probably go back home, but I have to get a new phone I broke my last one"

"Here take mine, I have one at home" Hunter said handing Stephanie his phone.

"I can't take your phone, if I get a new phone I can delay the time of me going home with my dad"

"Alright, well I need to get home and change. Then go and deal with your dad" Hunter let go of Stephanie and walked into her bedroom and started to get change. He said goodbye to Stephanie and went back to his apartment and got changed into a new suit and left to go to the TNA offices. When he got to the offices he saw his mom sitting in the reception area waiting for him.

"Hunter, what took you so long?"

"No reason, let's just go and sort out McMahon so he is out of New York and we can get back to work" Hunter said as they both made their to Dixie's office where Vince was waiting. When they got up to her office Hunter smirked seeing Vince standing there, "Mr. McMahon it's nice to meet you. I think this has been a long time waiting"

"This doesn't concern you Helmsley; this is between Dixie and I. There is no need for you to be here" Vince said snarling at Hunter

"Do you know what so funny? The last time I saw that face was when your daughter came to see me" Hunter said winking at Vince

"You son of a bitch, never talk about my daughter like that" Vince said walking towards Hunter but Dixie got between them

"Get the hell away from my son, if you are going to be angry at someone, be angry at your daughter. She is the one that went and saw my son,"

"Well I don't need to deal with my daughter anymore because she is no longer in charge of dealing with other companies"

"Alright, so what do you want with us?" Hunter asked moving his mom out of the way so that he could look at Vince

"I'm here to give you an invite," Vince handed Hunter an envelope, "In that envelope there are two backstage tickets and two tickets for our next pay per view. We are expecting to see you there"

"If you think that we are going to go on your pay per view so that you can make money off of us then you are completely out of your mind, the time that I will go on your show **invited **will be the day that hell freezes over. Now get the hell out of my offices" Dixie shouted at Vince. When he left Dixie turned and faced Hunter.

"I never knew you could get angry at people"

"Now you do. So are you going to explain to me where you were last night, I went to your apartment and you weren't there"

"I have needs and the women of New York are more than willing to fulfil them" Hunter smiled at his mother and walked towards the door

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Dixie said shaking her head at Hunter, "Go back to work and please don't mention that to me every again"

"Fine by me" Hunter walked out of the office and went up to his office to start his work. It was coming up to three in the afternoon when Hunter got a call, "Hunter Helmsley"

"Hunter, do you think you can come down to the show tonight?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"We predicted that this week's ratings is going to be the highest we have ever had and we need you to come down and lead us to make sure that it gets higher each week"

"Yeah sure we're in Hartford tonight aren't we?"

"The XL Centre, yes. We will see you later tonight bye Hunter" Hunter hung up and went back to work. Hours later Hunter was in his car driving to Hartford for the next TNA show, when he got to his hotel room he just threw his bags down and left again to go to the arena and set up for the show.

It was coming to the end of the show when Hunter's phone started to ring; he looked at the number and didn't recognise it so he ignored it and went back to work on the show. A few minutes later Hunter's phone said to ring again and it was the same number.

"Who is this? I'm kind of busy"

"It's Stephanie, I was wondering if you are in Hartford tonight with TNA"

"Yeah, why? You want to repeat last night?" Hunter asking smirking

"I can hear you smirking Hunter and I'm not going to put out just like that you will have to prove to me that I should" Stephanie said

"Are you making me work for it? That's harsh, I know you loved last night and you won't be able to wait until the end of the night"

"I guess we will just have to see then won't we, text me the hotel you are staying at and your room and I'll be there at ten, bye Hunter"

"Bye Steph" Hunter hung up the phone and went back to work to finish the rest of the show so that he could go back to the hotel and wait for Stephanie.

After the show Hunter was in his makeshift office getting ready to leave when someone walked into his office.

"Hunter, can we talk?"

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Hunter asked turning around to face Jeff Hardy

"The championship, I think that I should get another run at being champion"

"Jeff just because I'm in a rush I will say this, get a reaction. If you want to be champion I want you to prove to me that our audience will love to see you as champion, talk to the writers and get them to make you the hero in your storyline then we will talk after the next pay per view when you turn good"

"Alright, thanks Hunter" Jeff said walking out of the office, when Hunter finished getting ready he left and went to his hotel room to get ready for Stephanie to come. Hunter was sitting on the couch in his hotel room watching TV when someone knocked on his door. He got up and walked to the door to open it and saw Stephanie standing on the other side.

"You look really sexy"

"I'm still not having sex with you" Stephanie said walking past Hunter into his hotel room

"It can't hurt to try" Hunter said shutting the door then followed Stephanie into the room and sat down next to her on the couch, "I'm going to order room service, what do you want?"

"A Cesar salad please" Stephanie said looking at Hunter. After Hunter order room service he sat down next to Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How did you get me to agree to spend time with you without sex?" Hunter asked

"I made you think that we could have sex later if you do a good job" 'Stephanie said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's wrong?"

"How come your name is Helmsley and not Carter?"

"You know that I'm adopted right? Dixie isn't my real mother."

"Yeah I know that but weren't you a baby when Dixie adopted you?"

"No, I ran away from home when I was seven and this man took me to an adoption agency. But I knew Dixie before she adopted because I used to play with her dog when she went to the park"

"Tell me one of the best memories before Dixie adopted you" Stephanie said leaning her head on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter was thinking for a while before he knew what the best memory he had.

"So I was probably ten years old and it was late at night, I see this girl running for about five minutes before she starts to look tired and lost. I went over to her and I start to ask her questions about what happened. I found out she was seven years old and she told me that her parents were getting a divorce because her dad was cheating on her mom and she was so angry at her dad that she ran away from home into a place that she doesn't even know. I tell her to go home and be mad at her dad there, but she starts crying because she had no idea where she was and she was running for miles so I offered to help her back home but because only had socks on her feet she was getting cold so I carried her on my back for about an hour and a half before we reached her house." Hunter said remembering everything that happened so clearly, "I just can't remember her name. I think her name was . . ."

"Stephanie?" Stephanie asked looking at Hunter like she saw a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter looked at Stephanie shocked, she couldn't be the person that he took back home when he was younger. He knew everything about her family, even things that people didn't know and this would've been one of the things that he found out. Hunter stood up and started to walk around his hotel room trying to figure this entire thing out because none of it made sense. Stephanie sighed when she saw Hunter start to overthink everything; she stood up and walked over to Hunter stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, you can't be that girl you really can't be" Hunter said running his hand through his hair, "It's not possible. I know everything about your family; this would've been one of the things that I would've found out"

"Well it looks like you missed out on that piece of information. Plus, it was me because my dad told me that exact story when I was younger. What's so bad about all of this anyways?"

"That one little thing can't change the fact that we can't stand each other"

"Hunter I can stand you hence the reason for sleep with you. There's nothing bad about this, I'll be fine with it just as long as you are" Stephanie said wrapping her arms around Hunter's neck

"I'm fine with it, but it will take a while to get used to it" Hunter said wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist and leaned down and kissed her, "I think I deserve a repeat of last night"

"And why do you think that?" Stephanie asked removing her arms from around Hunter's neck

"I helped you find your family and I carried you on my back for hours and if you hadn't realised I wasn't the strongest person back then"

"I'll think about it," Stephanie said sitting back down on the couch

"It will be a yes, I know it. Now you tell me something about yourself" Hunter said sitting down next to Stephanie

"Why?"

"I told you something about myself, your turn"

"You told me about me, I was there when that happened. That doesn't count; tell me something else that no one knows"

"Something that no one knows" Hunter said thinking it through then he looked at Stephanie when he knew what he was going to tell her, "Shawn Michaels is my best friend"

"What? How?" Stephanie asked shocked

"We met 7 years ago and just became friends"

"How come no one knows about that? He's one of our biggest stars"

"No one has asked about it so I don't tell people, plus I don't tell people about my personal life. Your turn now"

"Hunter, you know everything about my family"

"True, but tell me something and I'll see if I know it" Hunter said wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie nodded and started to think about things that no one knows about her.

"Okay, I broke my leg when I was . . ." Stephanie stopped talking because Hunter started to talk

"Sixteen at your dance practise"

"Correct, when I was twelve I became . . ."

"A model for WWE magazine."

"Right again, when I was twenty I was named the most . . ."

"Powerful woman under the age of thirty beating six CEOs and ten prodigies, then that same year they named you the most powerful women on cable which you won again last year and will most likely win again this year. Come on, Steph give me something harder"

"Okay, no one knows this apart from my closest friends. When I was nineteen and I was in college my boyfriend . . ."

"Proposed to you but you said no because that was the day you found out that he was only with for your dad's money"

"That's freaky Hunter, how do you know all of that?"

"I do my research. Before I even think about making a decision that could destroy TNA I learn about what I'm doing"

"I get that, but how did you know about my ex-boyfriend. Only my friends know about that"

"Never under estimate me, I know a lot of things about everyone. Plus one of your friends can't shut their mouth"

"Obviously. So what else are you hiding from everyone?"

"Loads of things but there's a reason that people don't know them. However, I can tell you that I would never thought I would be buying dinner for a McMahon and enjoy them being with me"

"How do you do it, Hunter?" Stephanie asked looking at into Hunter's eyes.

"Do what?"

"Be a bastard in the morning, yet when it's just the two of us be the nicest and sweetest person ever"

"I have to even it out somehow, the whole time I was being a bastard to you I get to make it up now" Hunter said leaning forward and was about to kiss Stephanie when her phone started to ring.

"I have to get that" Stephanie said standing up to walk over to her bag but Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "Hunter let me go, I have to answer my phone"

"I'm sure that person will be more than happy to talk to your answering machine. It's my time to spend with you"

"Well that person doesn't know that because no one knows that I'm here" Stephanie said trying loosen Hunter's grip around her waist, then they heard it stop ringing and Hunter smiled

"See it stop ringing, now you can spend time with me" Hunter said loosening his grip around Stephanie's waist, and then there was a knock at the door.

"You go and answer the door and I will look at my phone" Stephanie said getting off Hunter's lap and walked to her bag and got her phone out. She saw that it was her dad calling her and was silently thanking Hunter for not making her answer it and then her phone started to beep continuously, Stephanie sighed when she saw that her dad was sending her text messages and emails. Not wanting to deal with her father at the moment she threw her phone on the bed, she then turned around and saw a man about twenty four years old looking at her legs.

"Hello" Stephanie said feeling uncomfortable

"Oh sorry, I never meant to stare" The man said embarrassed that he got caught staring at Stephanie

"It's alright, that's why I'm wearing the dress but it isn't for you"

"Right, for your boyfriend?" The man asked kind of disappointed that Stephanie had a boyfriend, as he thought that he might have had a chance with her

"Yep" Stephanie said pointing behind him where Hunter was standing.

"Sorry sir, I was just talking to your girlfriend; she's very pretty" Hunter smiled and nodded before walking him to the door.

"Don't stare at my girl like that again or else"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" Hunter shut the door and turned and walked over to the dinner cart

"How do you scare someone that is the same age as you?" Stephanie asked sitting down on the couch as Hunter handed her, her food.

"I don't know men are just wimps" Hunter said sitting down next to Stephanie and they started to eat.

When they finished eating they both were sat on the bed watching a movie. However, Hunter got bored of the movie as his interest started to grow more interest in the woman sitting next to him.

"You don't care about the movie, do you?" Stephanie asked feeling Hunter's eyes on her.

"It's kinda hard to focus when you are sitting next to me" Hunter said as he started to kiss Stephanie's neck, "I know this is what you want"

"I wasn't going to deny it" Stephanie said turning her head and kissed Hunter as he looked at her. Stephanie broke away from the kiss but kept their faces close, "I haven't thanked you yet for what you did for me fifteen years ago. How do you think I should do that?"

"I have a few ideas" Hunter said moving his hand to Stephanie's thigh and gently stroked it.

"I might have the same idea" Stephanie said. Hunter gently pushed Stephanie onto her back as he got on top of her.

The next morning Stephanie woke up at 6:30 because her phone was ringing. Stephanie picked up her phone from the bedside table and looked at the caller ID and saw her brother's name flashing on her screen, Stephanie groaned and answered the phone.

"Shane it's 6:30 in the morning why are you calling me?" Stephanie asked resting her head on Hunter's chest

"I'm just wondering what you are doing?"

"I was sleeping. What is the real reason you called?"

"You never called me after you went to visit in your words that fucking bastard"

"It never went too well, dad demoted me to head of creative for going to talk to him"

"Shit I'm sorry Steph; I know you worked really hard to get that promotion"

"Steph go sleep, it's too early" Hunter mumbled stroking Stephanie's back.

"Steph, who's that?" Shane asked

"Fuck, hold on Shane" Stephanie muted her phone so Shane couldn't hear what she was saying. Stephanie lifted her head off Hunter's chest and looked at him, "just go back to sleep Hunter, I'm talking to Shane"

"Okay," Hunter said as Stephanie gave him a peck on the lips before he went back to sleep. Stephanie sighed happily that Hunter wasn't going to talk when she was on the phone Shane.

"Hi Shane"

"Who was that Steph?"

"No one, you're delusional. Can I hang up and go sleep?" Stephanie asked quickly

"I heard a man's, who is it?"

"No one, it's almost 7 in the morning you're just hearing things"

"So if I go to your apartment now, you will be in bed by yourself"

"Yes Shane, I'll be in bed" Stephanie said

"Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep then. I'll come down later today to see you and you can tell me what happened with dad"

"Okay bye Shane"

"Bye, love you Steph"

"Love you too Shane" Stephanie said hanging up before leaning over Hunter and put her phone on the table and rested her head back on Hunter's chest and went to sleep. Two hours later Stephanie woke up again, this time she was in bed alone. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a numerous amount of emails, text messages and missed calls from her dad and some people on the creative team. She looked at two of the emails and they both asked her to go into work so that they could sort out a problem. She was about to call her dad when she heard the hotel room door close and she was happy that Hunter came back so that she didn't have to call her dad.

"Coffee and bear claw for the lady" Hunter said handing Stephanie the coffee and a bag with the bear claw in it.

"Thanks Hunter, when did you leave?" Stephanie asked opening the bag

"A few hours ago, I had a few things to do before check out. Did you just wake up?"

Stephanie nodded, "I got to leave soon to get back to Stamford. I think there's some problem in creative and I have to go to work today"

"Okay, do you want a ride back to Stamford?"

"No it's okay, I drove here and I have to get my car back"

"Alright" Hunter said. Once Stephanie finished her food and coffee she had a shower and was ready to leave the hotel with Hunter. They were being careful because there were still some wrestlers at the hotel checking out at the same time, when Hunter was able to check out he walked Stephanie to her car before he left to go back to his apartment.

After Stephanie left the hotel, she made her way back to Stamford and went straight to her apartment and got changed into something smarter that the dress that she was wearing. After changing she went to the WWE offices and she made her was up to her dad's office. Stephanie walked into the office and sat down in front of Vince's desk.

"Vince please tell me why you wanted me at work on a Sunday"

"I was calling you yesterday and this morning, it was important because you will be travelling with the show again"

"Why? I don't like doing that" Stephanie complained

"The creative started a new storyline . . ." Stephanie interrupted Vince

"Not possible, I'm head of creative and I have to approve all the storylines and since I don't want to go on the road, I don't approve that storyline. End of story"

"Stephanie you never answered your phone meaning that I had to check it over and approve it which I did. You are going to be the new GM of Raw"

"No I'm not, just let me stay here. If I'm GM what am I going to do? You are always the one to make the matches"

"Having you there will stop me doing that. I'm cutting my TV time down so that I can work backstage more. We are going to announce this at our next pay per view"

"So I only got one week before I'm on the road again"

"Yep, enjoy it. I have the script here, learn it and I'll see you tomorrow" Vince handed Stephanie the script. Stephanie took the script out of Vince's hand and moaned before walking out of the office and went to her car. She drove back to her apartment and just wanted to relax before she had work the next day. When she opened the door someone touched her shoulder and she jumped and turned around scared, only to see Shane standing there.

"Hey Steph"

"Shane, how did you get in?"

"I have a key, I told you that I was coming down" Shane said walking into the living room and sat down on the couch

"I know but I never expected you to let yourself in" Stephanie said taking her coat off and hung it up, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"Two things actually, the first is you have to tell me what happened with dad" Shane said watching Stephanie as she sat down next to him

"So after I talked to you, I went to New York to talk to Hunter and he was telling me that he doesn't want to destroy WWE but it's just for entertainment purposes. The next day dad called me and told me that what I did was a dangerous move because Hunter could use that against us, I got angry at him because he woke me up and then he demoted me"

"Dad is just going through a hard time. You remember how hard it was on him when WCW went up against him"

"I know but he has no idea what he is getting himself into by going against Hunter and Dixie, they both know a lot about wrestling. They're not like Ted Turner who had no idea what he was doing"

"He will realise that sooner or later, I'll talk to him later about this because he hasn't been thinking straight. The next thing that I want to ask you, who was that guy you were with this morning?"

"No one, I told you that you was hearing things" Stephanie lied, she thought that she gotten away with that this morning, "Let's say that I was with someone this morning; which I wasn't. Why do you care?"

"Steph, you're my baby sister I want to know that you are safe. So if you are seeing someone then I want to make sure that you are safe with them"

"I am seeing someone but I'm not telling you who it is. Whenever I meet someone new, you go and scare them off, I actually want to date this person before you go and ruin it"

"You tell me everything and whenever you do I respect your decision on the guys you pick. There might have been a few pricks and bastards along the way but this time I promise that I won't ruin your relationship, so just tell me who it is or I will go through your phone and find out myself" Shane said picking up Stephanie's phone

"Shane, please don't. I can't tell you" Stephanie said trying to get her phone, "Give me my phone back"

"Tell me who it is"

"Hunter Helmsley" Stephanie mumbled so that Shane couldn't hear her.

"You do realise that you have to say the name louder so that I can hear" Shane said handing Stephanie her phone back once he knew that she was going to tell him

"Hunter Helmsley" Stephanie said louder, Shane heard it that time and just smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie looked at Shane and was kind of worried what he thinking, "Are you okay Shane?"

Shane just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Stephanie, "I'm gonna kill him"


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie looked at Shane trying to see if he was serious, but he was smiling like nothing was going to happen. Then Stephanie finally found out when Shane grabbed his car keys and stormed out of Stephanie's apartment and got into his car and drove to Hunter's apartment. Not really wanting to go after Shane and follow him to New York, Stephanie picked up her phone and dialled Hunter's number.

"Hello" Hunter said answering his phone

"Hey it's me, where are you?"

"At my apartment but I'm about to go out, why?"

"My brother is coming for you now, he found out about us and isn't happy"

"Okay, I guess I can stay out for a bit longer. Thanks for the warning"

"It's alright, see you later"

"Bye" Hunter and Stephanie hung up.

After hanging up his phone, Hunter started to get ready to go out. Shane could come after him, he didn't give a shit because he knew that the second his mom found what happened to him then it wasn't going to be good for Vince. Hunter left his apartment and got into his Ferrari and drove to his tailor. He walked into the shop and smiled at his tailor.

"Terry, I need you to put my buttons back on my shirt" Hunter said handing his shirt over.

"Hunter these buttons have been ripped off clean. What did you do?" Terry asked looking at the shirt

"There's this girl and I was in a rush"

"This is the second time that this has happened for that same reason. You can come back in an hour and it will be ready"

"I'll stay, her brother is on his way to 'kill me'. Just do it now and I'll pay extra, so I can be on my way"

"Alright, come through to the back and you can tell me about this girl"

"Thanks Terry" Hunter said following Terry into the back room

"Tell me about this girl that made you rip your shirt and have her brother come after you"

"She's everything, man. She's hot, fun and because we have a lot in common I just enjoy having her around. But our families don't get along and that's why her brother is coming after me"

"As long as she is worth the money you are paying to rip your shirts"

"Trust me, she is" Hunter said smiling, and just waited for Terry to finish sowing his buttons back onto his shirt. Ten minutes later Terry stood up and handed Hunter the shirt back.

"It's all done and it's a little bit stronger but that's doesn't give you the option to rip them off again"

"Thanks Terry, you saved me spending another five hundred dollars"

"It's alright, if you come back and it's ripped I'll give you a discount because the amount of times this has happened"

"You are the best ever, I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that then. See you later Hunter"

When Hunter left he drove around for a few minutes so that he didn't go home, he needed to think things through in his head so that whatever he was going to do was going to be a smart decision.

After driving around for a while, Hunter turned onto his road and smiled seeing Shane stood outside his building. Hunter parked his car next to Shane and stayed in the car for a bit before getting out and walked over to Shane.

"McMahon, you're not welcome here go back to kissing your dad's ass"

"You're a fucking bastard, you think that you can date my sister without me knowing" Shane said walking over to Hunter and pushed him.

"No I thought that I can date a hot girl and hope everyone knows about it." Hunter said sarcastically "Of course I was hoping that you wasn't going to find out. But there's nothing you can do about it to stop her from seeing me"

"I'm not going to try and make her stop seeing you, I'll stop you from seeing her"

"What are you going to do? Punch me? Kick me? Tell your dad? Whatever you do will only ruin your family's repetition because I will make sure that I do destroy you and your family business"

"I don't work there. It's my dad's problem but I don't think he will care once I tell him why I did what I did" Shane said punching Hunter in the face. Hunter grabbed hold of his cheek and stepped back, "stay the fuck away from my sister"

"No! I don't have to listen to you. I like her and I'm not going to ruin that because you don't like me" Hunter said looking at Shane still holding his cheek.

Shane shrugged his shoulders not caring what Hunter thought, so he punched Hunter again, "I will be more than happy to keep this up, especially if it keeps you away from my sister"

"And I will be more than happy to take the punches as long as I'm with Steph" Hunter said wiping away the blood from his lip.

"You will never be with my sister, she hates your guts. She has even said that to your face, she has even called you a selfish fucking bastard. She doesn't like you and you know how I know, no one can change over night" Shane said pushing past Hunter to go to his car but Hunter grabbed his arm and turned Shane around to face him.

"I don't care what the fuck you say, I'm staying with Stephanie and if I have to get the crap beaten out of me for it, then have at it" Hunter said standing in front of Shane ready for the attack.

"You're not worth it Helmsley" Shane said walking off to his car and drove back to Stephanie's apartment. Hunter smirked when Shane drove off, he has gotten inside Shane's head and it was messing with him.

An hour later Shane got back into Stamford and was on his way back to Stephanie's apartment. He just couldn't stop thinking why Stephanie liked him or even spend time with him, it was only a couple of days ago when Stephanie was telling him how much she hated him and how he was a bastard and was calling him every name under the sun.

"You are never talking to that bastard again" Shane said walking into Stephanie's apartment

"You don't decide that Shane. You promised me that you would say out of my relationships and let me just be happy" Stephanie said walking over to Shane by the door.

"That was until I found out you was dating the devil's son. He's no good, there's no point dating him because you will end up with a broken heart"

"If I do then that's my decision, I'm going to continue to see him"

"If you continue to see him I'll tell dad and you can deal with both of us" Shane threatened. Stephanie was about to answer when her phone started to ring. Stephanie continued to glare at Shane as she answered her phone.

"Whoever this, it isn't really a good time"

"It's me Steph. I know Shane's there with you but since he wants us to stop seeing each other, tell him that I'm stopping it and we will continue to see each other without him knowing"

"Hunter, I don't want to. If Shane has a problem with it then he is the one to deal with it"

"Steph, this is the only way trust me"

"Alright, bye"

"Thank you, I'll see you later" Stephanie hung up the phone and ignored Shane.

"What did he want?"

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone Shane" Stephanie said. Shane nodded and walked out of Stephanie's apartment happy because he knew Hunter listened to him and ended things between him and Stephanie. When Shane left Stephanie smiled because she finally had Shane off her back and she could see Hunter, she just hoped that Shane didn't do anything crazy to Hunter.

The next day Hunter was sitting in his office trying to do his work but his head was killing him and all he could think about was getting Shane back. Even though he said he was happy getting the punches from Shane it still made him mad because no one likes getting punched but as he was thinking about wanting to get Shane back he just had one thing running through his mind. _This is for Stephanie, I have to keep her happy._ Hunter's thoughts were cut short though because his mom walked into his office.

"Hunter the meeting is about to-" Dixie stopped talking when she saw Hunter's face, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Hunter said with a bit of a lisp because his lip was swollen.

"Fine? You have a black eye, your cheek is bruised and your lip has been cut open. Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to sort it out" Hunter said standing up putting his suit jacket on, "it's best if you just ignore it"

"I can't ignore it, you're my son and you think that I'm just going to let someone beat you up. Who did it Hunter?" Dixie asked touching Hunter's cheek

"It doesn't matter" Hunter said moving his head away from his mom's head

"Hunter tell me!" Dixie shouted

"Shane McMahon, he came to see me yesterday. I'm going to take care of it mom please just let me do this"

"You have until Friday or I'm going to kill that family"

"It won't lead to that, trust me because I'm gonna deal with it my way" Hunter said walking past his mom and made his way to the conference room to start the meeting.

After the meeting Hunter walked back to his office and was just thinking what he should do to keep his mom happy and make sure that what ever he did he was able to keep Stephanie happy as well.

A few days later Hunter was sitting backstage at the arena waiting for his segment to come up. He was thinking about everything and how he was going to keep everyone happy but he realised that there wasn't a way for him to keep his mom happy and keep Stephanie happy, it was just the case of who was he going with. Was it Stephanie or his mom. A few minutes later someone from the production team walked into his office to tell him that he had five minutes before he went on. Hunter walked to the curtain and waited for his music to start playing before he walked out and grabbed a microphone and just stood in the middle of the ring.

"I'm ending everything, what happened with WWE before is over. I'm not giving up though, I'm finishing it. All I wanted to do was give everyone a good memory to tell people about but you know what I get for doing that? I get a black eye, a bruised cheek and my lip has been cut open. All from wonder boy Shane McMahon, I warned him that the second he laid his hands on me I was going to destroy WWE and that's what I'm going to do" Hunter said, he stopped talking and looked around the arena hoping that this was the best choice for him to do, "I promise everyone in this arena tonight, everyone watching at home and all the wrestlers and knockouts backstage that by the end of this year WWE will be no more"

Hunter dropped his microphone and walked out of the ring as his music started to play. As much as Hunter wanted to be with Stephanie, his mom was much more important to him and there was no way in hell that he was going to make her angry. He already warned Shane that he was going to destroy WWE and he wasn't backing out now.


	9. Chapter 9

As Hunter was making his speech, Stephanie was in her apartment looking through the new scripts that the creative team sent her and she hasn't gotten a chance to look at them until now so she was really focused in it. It was coming up to midnight and she had to get to sleep so that she wasn't tired for work. She was just about to close her eyes when her phone started to ring, Stephanie groaned and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Steph McMahon"

"Family meeting now" Vince said

"Please daddy, no. I was just about to go sleep"

"That can wait, this is important. If you don't come then I'm firing you" Vince said hanging up. Stephanie groaned and got out of bed and put her uggs boots on and a jacket before walking out of her apartment still in her pyjamas to get to her car. It was a ten minute drive from her apartment to her parents house. She parked her car behind her brother's car and got out and walked into the house.

"This better be important" Stephanie said walking into the living room.

"You're in your pyjamas" Shane said laughing

"Well I was about to go sleep when someone called me. What's going on?" Stephanie asked sitting down next to Shane.

"I'm glad you asked that Steph" Vince said walking into the living room followed by Linda, "you will never guess what I just saw all over the internet"

"You're right we won't guess, what did you see all over the internet?" Stephanie asked tiredly

"We are about to get destroyed by TNA. Why do you think people think that?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because of this" Vince picked up the TV remote and pressed play. Hunter came up on the screen, Vince was replaying the segment Hunter had just did on live TV. After they finished watching Vince turned the TV off and looked at Stephanie and Shane.

"Okay so first my show gets invaded by that son of a bitch, then he goes out on live **_fucking_** television making a promise to everyone in the world that he is going to destroy WWE" Vince shouted he then turned and face Shane, "what the fuck was you thinking doing that to him? He has so much more leverage over us now, why would you go over to him in New fucking York and beat the crap out of him?"

"It's a long story but he did something that I didn't like" Shane said, he then looked at Stephanie before looking back at his father, "I'm sorry though it won't happen again"

"You're damn right it won't happen again, that was a cowards move Shane and that's what he wanted us to do. We are going to look weak and that he is getting to our heads, I'm going to be up to my eyeballs in work trying to make sure that TNA never gets to us" Vince said, he then took a few breaths and looked at Stephanie and Shane, "since you don't work for me anymore Shane I can't do anything to punish you but your sister works for me and I'll punish her because I know she has something to do with you going to see Hunter"

"You can't punish me I never did anything wrong. Shane's the one that went to New York and beat Hunter up," Stephanie complained.

"Vince, that is a little uncalled for. You don't know if Steph actually has something to do with it, you can't punish her" Linda said getting into the conversation.

"Linda yes I can, at the moment I don't know who to believe but I know for a fact that Steph had something to do with it. Now you guys leave" Vince said walking off. When Stephanie saw that Vince was out of earshot she faced Shane and started to hit him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Stop hitting me, I told you I was going to get him."

"Yeah well now I'm the one that is going to have to deal with it" Stephanie said, she stood up and walked towards the door with Shane.

"I did nothing wrong, he's the one that started to date you"

"I was the one that kissed him first he didn't do anything and we weren't even dating we just met up a few times" Stephanie said walking outside to her car.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business. I asked him to lunch and then I kissed him, he didn't come to me. But now I have to deal with dad thanks to you" Stephanie said getting into her car.

"I would like to say sorry but I'm not, you think that he is this great guy that doesn't mix business with personal then you're mistaken because he's already been mixing it together since dad went to see him. He's going to destroy us and there's nothing we can do about it" Shane said shutting Stephanie's car door and went to his car. Stephanie started up her car and drove home thinking about what Shane was saying about Hunter mixing business and personal together. What if everything that he was saying to her was just to get to a McMahon and break the family apart because he has already got between her and Shane. When she got home she went straight to bed keeping in her mind that she needed to talk to Hunter and to Shane about everything that has been happening so far.

* * *

><p>After he walked off stage he went to his makeshift office and started to do more work before he went back to the production truck to see how the rest of the show was doing. He was about to leave when Kurt and Jeff walked into.<p>

"Are you sure about this Hunter?" Jeff asked straight away

"Sure about what?" Hunter asked walking out of his office and started to walk to the production truck with Kurt and Jeff following him.

"Going against McMahon, I know that you are one step ahead of him but you are risking a lot of things." Kurt said

"I know exactly what I'm risking and I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm so close to hiring someone that knows the McMahon's just as well as I do or even better" Hunter said he then got something out of his suit jacket pocket and stopped walking and faced Kurt and Jeff, "I can do something that McMahon can't and that's listen to the crowd and the wrestlers at the same time. Jeff you said that you wanted another title run, and I said lets see what the crowd thinks, I know I said after the pay per view but I'm doing it now. They love you and you got your wish, you're going to win the title at the next pay per view after this one congratulations. I know what I'm doing guys never underestimate me"

Hunter handed Jeff his new contract and walked off to the production truck. Just because he was twenty five doesn't mean that he doesn't know what he is doing but he was using that to his advantage, Vince might have the experience but Hunter had the brains and nothing was stopping Hunter from doing this; not even Stephanie.

* * *

><p>The next day Stephanie woke up and started to get ready for work. This was going to be a tough day because of what Hunter had said last night on live TV. When she got to work she went straight to her dad's office to see if he had calm down at all, when she walked into the office she saw Hunter sitting in his chair with his feet on the table.<p>

"Get your fucking feet off the table, get the fuck out of my father's chair and get the fuck out of the building" Stephanie said angrily

"No to all of those because I want to get used to my new office after TNA finishes WWE" Hunter said

"You really are a bastard aren't you?" Stephanie asked annoyed

"I'm glad you finally figured it out princess" Hunter said with a huge grin on his face.

"I can't believe I slept with you" Stephanie said she then turned her attention behind when she heard someone shouting and saw her dad walking towards his office.

"Stephanie who the fuck parked in my parking space? I don't need any of this . . ." Vince stopped talking when he saw Hunter sitting in his chair, "get the fuck out of my building"

"As I was just telling your sexy daughter, I'm not leaving because I need to get used to having my office here after I finish WWE off"

"You talk about my daughter like that again and I will kill you personally. Secondly, you won't be able to finish WWE off because I'm not letting you"

"It's not whether you are going to let me or not, it's more of the case that I do whatever I want and I change the rules of the game so that I can get what I want" Hunter said getting his feet off the table and leaned forward.

"You're not the only one that breaks rules to get what you want. WWE wouldn't have been this successful if I never broke any rules. You've finally met your match Hunter, and this time you are going to lose"

"When are you going to get it through your head. I don't lose! And I sure as hell ain't starting now" Hunter said leaning back in the chair and looked at both McMahon's, "but I will tell you one thing though, you aren't as easy to knock down as I thought. At this point most companies just give up, but I'm glad you haven't given up yet it allows me to have more fun with you guys but sooner or later you will give up"

"I will never give up especially to a son of a bitch. I will keep fighting until my last breath"

"Suit yourself but it might be your last breath because I am on the verge of hiring someone that is going to be the biggest threat to your company than I am"

"I don't care, you can hire the president for all I care. This is my family business and I'm not giving it up" Vince said he then looked at Stephanie and saw that she was a little worried but he silently told her that everything would be fine.

"Do you have any idea what kind of power this person is going to give me? They know more about the McMahon family than I do, this is a losing battle for you Vince you'll never win" Hunter stood up and walked out of the office and went to his car. He couldn't wait until the moment that this mystery person signs the papers and joins TNA to destroy WWE.


End file.
